Первое дело
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Что стало с героями после воссоединения? Перевод с английского/ Translated from English fic "The First Case" by The Watched Pot.


Глюк волновался.

Он в жизни ничего не крал. Нет, _технически_, наверно, крал. Если вы стащите порой кусочек фрукта или початок спелой кукурузы… Если вы покинуты в жестоком мире, без единого платинового, брошены без помощи, остаётся либо это, либо голодать. Это было ради _выживания_. Он не крал, он… _кормился_.

У Кейна были Принципы насчёт воровства. Он был Железным Человеком (даже спустя три года после того, как на глазах у Глюка положил свою звезду на могилу Адоры, он ещё оставался таковым, и останется Железным Человеком для Глюка навсегда). Но это ещё ничего; иногда было трудно уловить ход мысли Кейна, однако Глюк изучал его долгое время и придерживался предположения, что Принципы Кейна насчёт воровства сводились к «не может быть никакой, мать её, уважительной причины».

Ну-ну. Имелась, ма… весьма уважительная причина.

Глюк углубился в Архив, согнувшись над верстаком с выражением отстранённой решимости. Он не собирался установить телепатическую связь с колонной в центре комнаты, он просто не хотел думать о том, что лежало перед ним. Это было ужасно неприятно. Стена напротив него, отделанная тёмным, гладким деревом, была утыкана различными зажимами и крючками, на которых висело неисчислимое количество инструментов, каждый на своём месте, каждый любовно ухожен, каждая петелька и шарнир покрыты смазкой, каждое лезвие смазано маслом и зачехлено. Табличка в центре гласила: «ЭТИ ШТУКИ КУСАЮТСЯ!» - большими красными буквами, и Глюк был осторожен, очень осторожен, выбирая маленькую отвёртку и тонкогубцы.

Коробочка, на самом деле, скорее, глубокая рамка для фото, была скреплена четырьмя латунными винтами; Глюк извлёк каждый и выложил в ряд на верстаке; печаль, вызванную ужасным содержимым, не разогнало небольшое бессмысленное удовольствие ни от нежной резьбы винтиков, ни от оставленных ими в дереве канавок. Он осторожно просунул носик отвёртки под деревянную панель, скреплённую с задней частью коробочки, легко освобождая путь. _Освобождая… да уж_. Убрать внутреннюю рамку оказалось легко, труднее обошлось со стеклянной крышкой, выпуклой, зубчатой и опасно тяжёлой по сравнению с хрупкими вещами, скрытыми под ней.

Бабочки. Глюк посмотрел на них с несчастным видом, его глаза проследили яркие завитки и пятнышки восхитительных, нежных цветов, обвели кончики крыльев, подведённые пыльцой чёрного или великолепного, переливающегося зелёного цвета. Вот, между крылом и тельцем одной из них, проблеск суставчатой ножки, невообразимой, чарующей инженерии микроскопических сочленений. А потом булавка. Блестящая сталь, пронзившая бархатную грудку. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как скрутило живот, и отвернулся от покрытой сукном столешницы.

Начать с того, что он никогда не собирался заходить в контору Таддеуша Милтона, Дипломированного Зубного Техника. Они с Кейном не особенно долго общались с этим типом, но не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: он им не понравился. Кейн, честно говоря, предупредил Глюка держаться подальше от операционной, мрачно пробормотав, что работа у зубных врачей неприятная, и Глюк с радостью послушался. Но вечером он нашёл небольшое портмоне в шёлковом переплёте у двери в офис. Лишь закончив изучать красно-золотой узор из экзотических фигур снаружи, он догадался заглянуть внутрь и узнал, что портмоне принадлежит Кэнди, секретарше Милтона. «Самое сладкое, что вы найдёте в _моём_ помещении», - он словно снова услышал слова Милтона, обращённые к попутчику, в тот редкий случай, когда оказался с ним в одном лифте.

Детективное агентство Голдстроу и Кейна (и как славно это звучало! Глюк не мог не разглядывать эти слова на матовом стекле двери с ощущением гордости и лёгкой тенью страха) было одной из четырёх организаций, занимавших шестой этаж дома 131 по Анаполис Сквер. Контора «Ньютон и Вайр», занимавшая угловые комнаты наискосок от агентства, наполнена была треском печатных и счётных машинок. Глюк слонялся в фойе около лифтов, исследуя декоративные бронзовые панели вдоль каждой стены, так что просто мог слушать мирный, трудовой шум. Вайр, худой, сутулый мужчина, у которого постоянно текло из носа, зазвал новичков в гости спустя неделю после переезда. Предыдущие соседи, сказал он им между чихами, убирались в спешке. Глюк уже догадался об этом. _Может быть, боялись заразиться…_ Один из обитателей точно был болен - они нашли без счёта шприцов, а также интересный порошок в пустых комнатах, когда начали перевозить вещи.

В квартирке на другой стороне потёртой геометрической путаницы паркета жила госпожа Хильда Хиндеманн, Чтица Будущего, Спиритуалист, Медиум и хозяйка двух самых больших попугаев, каких Глюк видел в жизни. Квартира периодически подвергалась набегам _интересных_ людей – женщин в вуалетках, мужчин с низко надвинутыми на лицо шляпами, нервных парочек посреди ночи. Глюк был очарован этим таинственным потоком клиентов и тем, что они уходили _другими_ – успокоенными, или задумчивыми, или опечаленными. Иногда сквозь филенчатую дверь прорывались смех или плач, иногда взрывы ярости или отчаяния, хотя эти последние длились недолго, часто переходя в смирение. Однажды, всего через пару дней после переезда в собственную маленькую квартирку, они были разбужены криком, и Глюк прижался к Кейну, разрываемый желаниями пойти проверить, всё ли в порядке со старушкой, или спрятаться под одеялом. Кейн натянул одежду и пересёк коридор, прикрыв пистолет полой рубашки. Через несколько напряжённых минут он вернулся и снова скользнул между простыней, успокаивающе похлопав Глюка по плечу.

- Её дело сообщать неожиданные новости, лапушка. Иногда это расстраивает людей, - пробормотал он. – С ней всё хорошо.

Успокоенный, Глюк снова заснул.

Глюк закрыл портмоне и водил по гладкой обложке, пока думал, наслаждаясь ощущением шёлка под пальцами. Это же не страшно, просто сходить туда и отдать её, правда? Кажется, ему не нужно было говорить с дантистом. И операционная была _вон ещё где_, на другой стороне холла, за лифтами. Итак, он вышел, решительно накрыв шляпой кудри, ожидая, что дело минутное, он собирался провести день, разглядывая купленные Кейном карты, чтобы узнать больше о Городе. А узнать надо было так много! Он собирался читать карты и планы, корпеть над городскими правилами и уставами, надеясь, что хоть малая часть задержится в голове…

Кэнди говорила по телефону, когда он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и, кажется, не заметила, как он бочком зашёл в приёмную. Она была почти такой же отталкивающей, как сам дантист, светлые волосы блестели, как начищенная латунь, ярко-красные ногти впились в трубку сияющими, лакированными крючками. Глюк вообще-то любил блестящие штучки, но в этих ногтях было что-то хищное, и он испытал облегчение от того, что она была погружена в разговор. Наверно, он мог бы просто оставить портмоне на краю стола и сбежать на отдалённую, безопасную территорию офиса. Он придвинулся чуть ближе, но застыл, когда пронзительный шёпот Кэнди разнёсся в воздухе.

- Она _не…_

Не что? О ком она говорила? Глюк приоткрыл рот, собираясь придумать подходящий ответ, но увидел, что секретарша всё ещё общается с телефоном, накручивая узорчатый шнур на пальцы свободной руки. Это было и к лучшему, загадочная реплика была адресована не ему, не надо было дальше ломать над ней голову. Уже улыбаясь, он позволил себе приблизиться на расстояние досягаемости для когтей и положил обтянутое шёлком портмоне на стол.

Реакция Кэнди вызывала недоумение, если не сказать больше. При взгляде на портмоне её губы – ещё краснее ногтей – прелестно изогнулись, она переключила внимание с телефона на Глюка. И потом её улыбка, оставаясь зафиксированной на месте, стала странной, остекленевшей, как будто её сделали где-то ещё, а потом поместили на чужое, недружелюбное лицо, словно прицепили красный бантик на повестку в суд.

- Я тебе перезвоню, - пробормотала она сквозь улыбку. Глюк промолчал, понимая на этот раз, что обращаются не к нему. Наконец трубка со щелчком опустилась на рычажки, и ему пришлось засунуть руки в карманы, чтобы не потрогать аппарат, чёрный квадратный обелиск, отделанный серебром. _Нам надо завести такой же_, сказал он себе восторженно. _И телекс_. Сообщения, летающие туда-сюда по ярким проводам, под ногами даже не догадывающейся публики, жужжание и звон сигналов и контрсигналов, и возбуждающий стук букв, отпечатывающихся на рулоне бумаги телетайпа_. И ещё печатную машинку…_ Кейн замрёт возле собственной машинки, изучая гладкие обводы, разглядывая круглые, окантованные латунью клавиши…

Он понял, что Кэнди смотрит на него выжидательно.

- О! Я-я-я… Вы что-то сказали? Я задумался о печатных машинках.

Красный бант слегка уменьшился. Видимо, когда люди встречают Кэнди Хаббл, им не следует думать о печатных машинках.

- Я только спросила вас, как мистер Кейн…

Глюк одарил её солнечной улыбкой – Кейн обычно бывал грубоват с людьми, которых не очень хорошо знал, и всегда было приятно понимать, что сам-то он производит хорошее впечатление.

- Оххх… Кейн занят и всё такое. Лицензии и бумажная работа, лицензии и бумажная работа, ли… вся эта чушь с регистрацией. Я передам ему, что вы о нём справлялись, конечно.

Он глючил? Он не всегда мог сказать, но выражение лица Кэнди, это тревожащее смущение, которое он часто замечал на лицах тех, кто его недостаточно хорошо знал, свидетельствовало, что глючил. _Не объясняйся._ Таков был совет Кейна. _Ты только больше разволнуешься, а когда ты взволнован, ты глючишь только хуже._ Хороший совет. Ему до сих пор удавалось успешно скрывать молнию, и пусть он казался странным из-за того, что носил шляпу в помещении, это было куда лучше, чем потерять дело из-за повсеместно распространённого в Особой Зоне недоверия к «хирургически перевоспитанным».

- Он человек занятой, - согласилась секретарша, рассеянно проводя длинным ногтем по телефонной трубке. – Как у него вообще находится время отдыхать? Что он вообще делает, чтобы развеяться?

И Глюк, который мог бы легко рассказать ей, вспомнил, что его отношения с Железным Человеком были ещё одной вещью, которую ему следовало прятать под шляпой, так сказать. Он заколебался, подозревая, что разговор о тёплых ваннах и прочих расслабляющих вещах слишком интимен, чтобы этим делиться.

Резкий звонок телефона спас его. Кэнди, склонившись над расписанием приёмов, не обратила внимания на поспешный рывок Глюка к двери, как и на его не менее внезапную остановку, когда он заметил застеклённую рамку на стене справа от двери. И бабочек…

_Не следовало их брать…_ Но что ещё ему оставалось поделать? Они были созданы для полёта, маленькие кусочки ярко окрашенной свободы, а вместо этого они были пойманы, засушены и приклеены ради мелочного удовольствия человека, который, вероятно, не мечтал о полётах ни разу за свою паршивую жизнь. Глюк заставил себя поглядеть на верстак, на полдюжины маленьких несчастных созданий, не замечая, что рука уже не сжимает отвёртку, а из-за волнения потирает шрам от молнии.

- Ну что, гений, дорвался, что дальше с ними будешь делать? _Выну булавки_, – если он ничего не мог больше сделать, мог хотя бы это. Глюк сменил отвёртку на плоскогубцы и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем склониться над хрупкими существами, опасаясь, что даже слишком сильный выдох может лишить бедных созданий большей части разноцветной пыльцы. Это была медленная, вызывающая отвращение работа – он мог представить, как тонкая металлическая игла скользит сквозь неподвижное тельце с почти болезненной ясностью – но в конце концов он остался с шестью непришпиленными бабочками. Или с пятью, если та, у которой крылышко отвалилось в ходе деликатной процедуры, не считается. Поможет ли клей?

Так быстро, как мог, он нашёл коробку, в которой лежала баночка клея – НЕ ПРИКЛЕЙ СЕБЯ К ЧЕМУ-НИБУДЬ – и тут услышал скрежет ключей Кейна в замке.

- Эй, Глюк, ты занят? Хочешь посмотреть на нашу новую лицензию? Мы зарегистрированы!

Глюк поднял глаза, его сердце подскочило от торжествующих нот в голосе Железного Человека. _Наша официальная лицензия. Мы сможем вставить её в рамочку…_ Что снова привлекло его внимание к украденной рамке и разбросанным по верстаку ярким тельцам.

Пусть даже в этом случае существовали весьма уважительные причины, у Кейна были Принципы насчёт воровства.

Глюк волновался.


End file.
